Killjoy/Gallery
Gallery Images IT.jpg|IT/Pennywise (Stephen King's IT). Queen Grimhilde.jpg|Queen Grimhilde (Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs). Mother Gothel.jpg|Mother Gothel (Disney's Tangled). Captain Hook Transparent.png|Captain James Hook (Disney's Peter Pan). Clarice Kensington.jpg|Clarice Kensington (It Takes Two) Dr. Phillium Benedict.png|Dr. Philium Benedict (Disney's Recess: School's Out). Lotso's evil smirk.jpg|Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear (Toy Story 3). burgermeister.png|Bürgermeister Meisterburger (Santa Claus is Coming to Town). Baron Bomburst.jpg|Baron Bomburst (Chitty, Chitty, Bang Bang). Baroness Bomburst.jpg|Baroness Bomburst (Chitty, Chitty, Bang Bang). The Child Catcher.jpg|The Child Catcher (Chitty, Chitty, Bang Bang). Eli Mills.png|Eli Mills (Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom). Mola Ram.jpg|Mola Ram (Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom). Umbridge reveal.png|Dolores Umbridge (Harry Potter). The Grinch.jpg|The Grinch (Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas). The Sanderson Sisters.jpg|The Sanderson Sisters (Disney's Hocus Pocus) Captain Vidal.png|Captain Vidal (Pan's Labyrinth). Aku.jpg|Aku(Samurai Jack). Mr. Big Moonwalker.jpg|Mr. Big (Michael Jackson's Moonwalker). Kylo Ren TLJ.png|Kylo Ren (Star Wars sequel trilogy). Coco LaBouche demanding the Rugrats to be locked away.png|Coco LaBouche (Rugrats in Paris: The Movie). EdwinEpps.jpg|Edwin Epps (12 Years a Slave). Moreno grinning evilly.png|Moreno (Zarafa). Alan Rickman As The Sheriff Of Nottingham.jpg|The Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves). Zira's wicked laugh.png|Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride). The Wicked Witch of the West.jpg|The Wicked Witch of the West (The Wizard of Oz). CapChef.jpg|Chef (Trolls). The Weatherheads.png|The Weatherheads (South Park) Chrysalis ceremony podium cropped S2E26.png|Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic). Tirek Destruction.png|Lord Tirek (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic). Evil Sunset Shimmer EG.png|Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Principal Cinch's sinister smile EG3.png|Principal Cinch (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Friendship Games). The Storm King.png|Storm King (My Little Pony The Movie). Mr Krupp.png|Benjamin Krupp (Captain Underpants). BensonEvilLaugh.png|Benson (The Regular Show). Purple man.png|Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's). Scar.jpg|Scar (The Lion King) williamwilkins.png|William Weatherall Wilkins (Mary Poppins Returns). Prince John.jpg|Prince John (Disney's Robin Hood). Lady Tremaine.jpg|Lady Tremaine (Disney's Cinderella). Ben Haramed.png|Ben Haramed (The Little Drummer Boy). Stromboli.jpg|Stromboli (Disney's Pinocchio). Azula-0.png|Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender). joan crawford.jpg|Joan Crawford (Mommie Dearest). falcon stuart little.jpg|Falcon (Stuart Little 2).. Vicky.jpg|Vicky (The Fairly Odd Parents). DenzelCrocker1.png|Denzel Q. Crocker (The Fairly Oddparents). Principal Agatha Trunchbull.jpg|Principal Agatha Trunchbull (Matilda). Miss Hannigan.jpg|Miss Hannigan (Annie). The Bandora Gang.jpg|Bandora Gang (Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger). Cozy Glow reveals her true nature.png|Cozy Glow (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic). King Sombra laughs in sadistic triumph.png|King Sombra (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Starlight Glimmer looking sinister S5E1.png|Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Mrs. Tweedy's evil smile.jpg|Mrs. Tweedy (Chicken Run). Margaret White.jpg|Margaret White (Stephen King's Carrie) Mr Hollywood.png|Mr. Hollywood (2 Stupid Dogs). FatherImage.png|Father (Codename: Kids Next Door). Dazzlings grinning at the Rainbooms EG2.png|The Dazzlings (My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks). GrandFather (KND) real leader of Evil Adults.png|Grandfather (Codename: Kids Next Door the Movie: Operation: Z.E.R.O.). Hopper.jpg|Hopper (A Bug's Life). Madame LaCroque.jpg|Madame LaCroque (Madeline: Lost in Paris). Ozai.png|Ozai (Avatar: The Last Airbender). Pete.jpg|Pete (Disney franchise). Medusa Gorgon Soul Eater Masters of Horror.jpg|Medusa Gorgon (Soul Eater). Judge Claude Frollo.jpg|Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame). Former Villain Discord.png|Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic). Belial2-683x1024.png|Ultraman Belial (Ultra Series). Ursula opportunity.png|Ursula (Disney's The Little Mermaid). Eddy's Brother.jpg|Eddy's Brother (Ed, Edd N' Eddy). Tex Richman.png|Tex Richman (The Muppets). Videos Robin Hood Prince of Thieves (4 5) Movie CLIP - Call Off Christmas (1991) HD|The Sheriff of Nottingham decreeing that the charities given to the poor be revoked after hearing about Robin Hood's actions. Category:Galleries